together forever
by Shades of amber
Summary: Bella and Jared have always been best friends.But what happens when they both phase? -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Together forever**

**Bella has grown up in La push her whole life. She never went to Phoenix with her mother. Her mother died in an accident when she was a kid. Jared has been by her side all her life through anything but what happens when Jared phases.**

Me and Jared were walking on the beach bored as hell."Jared there is nothing to do" I sighed looking at was pretty hot and huge for a 17 year had long ebony black hair that was so soft and has emerald green eyes that are so was about 6.1" taller than my 5.6" frame.

Hmm me I have curly black hair that is all the way down to my waist with crystal blue eyes.I was 5.6" with a slight build.I had many curves in all the right guy tries to hit on me but I just end up giving them a bloody guy or girl messed with me or Jared. Jared is my only friend. He knows everything about me he is the only one that has been with me through everything.

"Hmm how about a bonfire just us" he suggested."Hell yeah why not" I said with a started the bonfire.I ended up falling asleep on Jared. "Jared never leave me please."As I fell asleep I heard him whisper in her hair. "Never Bells never in my whole life."I than fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning on my bed. Jared must've carried me home. I got up and went down stairs to see that Charlie already left.

I ate my captain crunch (I love that cereal) than went to take a shower.

I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a red Graphic tee with red converse (outfit on profile)

I decided to go to the beach on my own. Since Jared is probably sleeping in. I drove down to the beach. I kept walking. Thinking about everything.

I than bumped into a hard chest. I balanced myself and looked up that guy I bumped into. It was Jared. He saw me than walked the other way. What the hell is up with him today.

"Hey Jared" I yelled when I ran to him."What the hell is your problem" I said looking in his eyes.

This wasn't my Jared his eyes were all hard and cold.

"Bella go away I don't want to hang out with you anymore." What the hell yesterday he promised he wouldn't leave me.

And plus he has been with me my whole life. "What you promised you would never leave me last night now you're saying you never want to see me."

"I don't want to hurt you Bells so this is why I'm telling you to stay away."

I didn't believe him this isn't really him he would never hurt me.

"Bella please don't make this any harder." I than saw the real Jared. I had this feeling that it had something to do with the La push gang.

Sam and Paul the ones in the gang dropped all of their friends. "Let me guess you got brained washed by Sam." He looked at me painfully. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me around" I demanded.

He looked me in the eyes. All of the sudden I got lost in his emerald orbs. His hard icy mask melted down into love and adoration. Weirdly I felt the same.

_My _Jared than smiled at me.

"Bells I'm sorry do you want to take a walk with me." I was confused about the sudden pull I felt to my best friend.

We were walking silently. "Bells you remember all our legends right." I nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Well they're all true even the shape shifter one." I looked in his eyes.

"I'm a werewolf and there is this thing where a wolf finds their soul mate called imprinting."

Ugh that meant I would lose my best friend that I might possibly love.

"Did you imprint" I choked out scared. He nodded yes. "Oh well that is great Jared I'm happy for you." I turned around.

"Hold up I didn't tell you who yet." I looked at him. "I don't wanna know she is probably a pretty good girl hope you're happy." I got out of his grip.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He than pressed his lips against mine. At first I was surprised and frozen. But than responded back to him.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "I imprinted on you silly girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was speechless. All I could do was kiss him. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his.

He instantly responded back. We moved in synchronization with each other. He licked by bottom lip begging for an entrance.

I eagerly granted it to him. Our tongues were having a battle for dominance. Of course I let him win and have the dominance.

We pulled away I smiled up at him. "Jared I think I'm in love with you" I whispered. E heard me and smiled and breathtaking smile. "Now can you explain to me everything about your furry little secret." We laughed at that.

"Well I think Sam will be able to explain better." I frowned I didn't want to see Sam. "Come on baby Sam is a real good guy he's helping us with the wolf thing."

"Fine I'll get to know him better." Secretly I was scared to see Paul because we were going out together when I was 15 and he was 16. I heard he is now the la push man whore. I knew that wasn't really him it was all an act. He was like that because his dad walked out on them when he was 5 and his mom is always working and never paying attention to him.

We ended on bad terms so I wasn't sure what he would do. I grabbed Jared's hand. "Lead the way wolf boy." He laughed at my name for him.

We went to a little house. So this is Sam's house. Huh I never would've guessed. Jared stopped us in front of the house. "Sam has his imprint Emily and don't stare it really bugs Sam." What the hell why would I stare.

We walked in and I saw Sam and Paul eating. They stopped and looked at me. I blushed under their intense stares. I looked up and saw Paul smiling at me. He than saw Jared's hand linked to mine. He saw the look Sam was giving Jared.

"So um Sam can you like explain this shit to me" I said breaking the silence. "Oh yeah well let's go sit down." We sat down in the living room. I couldn't find anywhere else to sit. Jared just pulled me into his lap. I smiled and blushed. Paul froze and finally got it. Jared imprinted on me. He started shaking out of anger I think.

Jared and Sam got up and dragged Paul outside. I ran to the window. But ran into a woman first. "Hi I'm Emily Sam's imprint you must be Bella it so nice to meet you." Now I knew why I shouldn't stare she had three jagged scars marring the right side of her face. Must've been from Sam when he lost his temper. She was still beautiful.

"Hi it's nice to meet you too" I said quickly and ran to the window. I than saw a gray wolf and a dark brown wolf and a midnight black wolf. I had a feeling the brown one was Jared. Because when the gray one took a bite at his shoulder I felt it too. I screamed out in pain. The gray one is Paul and the black one is Sam I guess.

Than the brown one was down and breathing heavily. Paul phased back and so did Sam. I saw Jared phase back too. He was hurt and I was pissed. I ran outside. I ran up to Paul. "You son of bitch why did you do that to him." Paul looked down ashamed. I kneeled down to Jared I saw his injuries. I started shaking. Sam put a hand on my shoulder. In an attempt to calm me. It didn't work.

I looked up at Paul still shaking. How dare he even touch _my_ Jared. I growled at him. Than I felt heat at my spine. Than all my bones started cracking and readjusting to something than I exploded into a big giant wolf.

I looked at Paul through my wolf eyes now. He was scared. I growled at him loudly. I than heard a voice that stopped me. "Bells calm down I'm fine." I turned around I saw Jared with his shorts on standing up. Than everything shifted gravity wasn't holding me here anymore he was. Nothing else mattered not my family, school, friends nothing only him.

He than came up to me. He ran his fingers through my long fur. I don't know what but a rumble in my chest came out. Was I purring? What the hell. "Bella I need you to think human to phase back" Jared said. I thought about the bonfire last night and the kiss with Jared. I closed my eyes.

Next thing you know I was on the ground in the woods naked in human form. Jared Came running to me with a red sundress. I pulled it on and looked up at him. I stood up and kissed him. He kissed me back but pulled away. "I love you" he said. I kissed him again. "I love you too" I responded. He smiled at me and picked me up. He spun me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply again.

I took the next step by licking his bottom lip for an entrance. He granted it to me. We both had our mouths opened with our tongues battling each other. I than heard someone clear their throat behind us. We pulled away and looked at Sam.

"So how the hell is this possible" Sam just said confused himself. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno maybe I'm a freak amongst freaks." Jared was kissing my jaw and neck. God that was so good. "Ok please stop that you guys are grossing me out" Paul called out. I jumped out of Jared's grip and went up to Paul. I looked in his eyes they were full of hurt and pain. I couldn't be mad at him. I than just hugged him. "Don't worry it's not your fault." He was surprised at first but than hugged me back.

"Don't worry you're my number one bro forever." He smiled in my hair. I got out of his grip and went back to Jared. Jared was behind me holding me by the waist to his chest. I felt comfortable there.

"So how about we go inside and hear the legends again" Sam said. My stomach than growled they all heard and laughed. "She is officially part of the pack with the appetite" Paul said chuckling. This was my family my 2 brothers and my mate. This was going to be quite a life with them. I'm going to love it


	3. Chapter 3 Jared's POV

_Hey guys this is chapter 3 of together forever but this is basically the last of half of chapter 1 and all of chapter 2. I have a question in the reviews tell me what color Bella's fur would be white, black, or russet brown like Jacob's color in the movies? And don't worry I'll try to update Imprinted sometime_

**Jared's Pov **

_(during the bonfire in Chap 1)_

I was sitting in front of the bonfire watching the flames while me and bells were talking. She yawned loudly that meant she was falling asleep. I put my arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. Right before she fell asleep I heard her mutter something. "Jared please never leave me (sorry probably not word for word but close). "I promise I will never leave you" I replied quietly.

When she fell asleep I decided to put the fire out and carry her home. I walked dropped her off and told Charlie she fell asleep. Than when I was walking home I felt a little off and not right. I got home I was about to just walk to my room. But sadly my mother decided to bitch at me for being 10 minutes late.

"Jared where the hell have you've been." I sighed god please not tonight. "I had a bonfire with a friend she fell asleep and I took her home." God I love my mom and all but she was kind of a bitch since my dad left she didn't care about me.

"Jared you only have one friend and that is Bella Swan are you guys like friends with benefits" she asked uncomfortable.

I looked at her like she grew a second head. That got me upset why would I do that to Bella. I mean yeah I've been in love with her since I was 9 years old.

I started shaking out of anger. My mom looked at me scared. Great I have my own fucking mother scared of me. That got me more pissed I started to shake uncontrollably. I ran outside to the woods. Next thing you know I exploded. I didn't have human feet anymore. I had mother fucking paws what the hell.

I than l let out an agonizing howl into the night. What the hell I have completely gone mental now.

_Jared I need you to calm down now_

What the hell I have definitely lost it I am hearing voices in my head.

_Jared you haven't lost it I'm Sam remember the legends of the protectors_

Of course I do does that mean every single on is true I asked in my head to him.

_Yes they are all true you can't hang out with Bella anymore you may risk hurting her if you lose your temper_

Aw man why do I have to be away from her I can never get mad around her she keeps me calm and normal.

_Jared there is always the risk- Sam said_

Than a girl with 3 jagged scars on the right side of her face. She was the girl that got attacked by a bear. Than I just realized it wasn't a bear attack.

Fine I'll stay away I don't want that to happen to her-Me

He nodded his big wolf head

Ok now how the hell do I get back to my human self-me

_Oh right just think human thoughts-Sam_

The only thing that made me feel human was Bella. So I thought about the bonfire we had tonight

Next thing you know I was on the forest ground naked. Sam ran to me and threw me a pair of cut off shorts. I slipped them on quickly

He took me to his house I met his fiancée Emily young. She was pretty. He retold all the legends. The one that seemed cool was the imprinting. Emily is Sam's imprint.

Man I hope I could see Bella and she would be my imprint. I met the other werewolf Paul. He was a cocky angry bastard but ah he is my pack brother. He is still pretty cool most of the time

I was able to take the guest room at Sam's he told my mother that I was staying here.

He was able to get me caught up and tell me about patrol and all that crap really.

I started patrol tomorrow night with Paul. I went to sleep and slept peacefully thank god.

I got up the next morning Em made us breakfast. She was so cool and the best cook almost better than when Bella cooks for me. I said almost Bella was the best.

"Hey Em I'm going to go to the beach for a while" she nodded. "I'll tell Sam when he gets back."

I walked to the beach I was thinking about everything that happened only last night God now I can never get out of here I have to stay and protect my tribe. But the cool part we got to kick some cold leech ass (a/n idk I just thought of it)

I kept walking not paying attention to anything. Than I ran into somebody. I was about to growl. But than I saw Bella's hair. Oh god might as well get it over with

She looked up and saw me. I couldn't face her so I quickly turned around to walk the other way.

"Jared what the hell" she yelled grabbing my arm. I looked at her with cold hard eyes. She looked hurt.

"Bella we can't hang out anymore I'm sorry." She looked down with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell last night you said you wouldn't leave me now you say we can't hang out." She looked straight ahead. "I'm sorry bells please don't make this any harder." She kept staring at me. "Let me guess Sam has you brainwashed too." I looked at the sand. "Look me in the eye and say you don't want to hang out with me anymore" she demanded. I obeyed and looked her in the eye.

Than everything cut off. It was just me and her. Gravity wasn't holding me here anymore she was. Nothing else matters but her. Oh yes I imprinted on her. I smiled at that.

"I'm sorry bells can we talk." She nodded. We kept walking. "Bells do you remember all of our legends" I asked looking at her. She nodded looking puzzled still. "Well they are all true and I'm a werewolf." She didn't looked freaked at all.

"What does that have to do with me." I took a deep breath scared. "Well there is this thing werewolves do called imprinting it is like nothing else matters she holds you down to the earth." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Did you imprint" she asked scared. I nodded yes. She than walked the other way. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Where are you going" I asked. "I hope you are happy with your imprint she is probably really incredible I'm happy for you."

She yanked her arm out of my grip. I couldn't let her leave I needed to tell her she is my imprint

I quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her she didn't response for a few second than she kissed me right back.

I pulled away from her and looked at her. "I imprinted on you silly girl" I said smiling

**A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't updated a lot now I hope you like this chapter from his POV tell me if you want me to do a chapter 2 from Jared's POV or go back to Bella's? Please review hope you like it**


	4. author's note please read!

**Author's note**

Hey whats up guys I am just putting this author's note here. See I just wanted to ask everyone do you think I should continue together forever or should I just leave it or give it up for adoption please tell me what you think if you want anything for me to write specifically just pm or something and I'll try to update imprinted….should I continue all of my stories I'm not sure just wanted to ask you guys please give me your opinion on all of my stories


	5. Chapter 4 Jared's POV

**Together forever**

**Jared's POV **

**She looked stunned at what I said. Than she did one thing I've always wanted to do with her. She jumped up and kissed me forcefully and with happiness or something. Oh my god she tasted so good made my wolf go crazy with her scent and everything about her.**

**I instantly responded back after a second. We moved together in perfect harmony. I licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance she eagerly granted it.**

**We had a battle with our tongues. After a while she gave up and granted me dominance in the kiss.**

**She pulled away from the kiss I was about to let a whimper escape my throat. No I wanted to keep kissing her I wanted to do a hell of lot more to her make her mine claim her so everyone knows she belongs to me.**

**She smiled her breathtaking beautiful smile. "Jared I think I am in love with you" she whispered. I broke into a huge grin my inner wolf was doing a happy dance. YAY she accepts me!**

"**So can you tell me more about your furry little secret" she said which made me laugh.**

"**Well I think Sam can explain better" I said hesitantly waiting for her reaction. She frowned instantly almost every teen on the res hated Sam. Thought we were some kind of gang.**

"**Come on baby Sam is a real good guy he is helping us with our wolf problem." I let the term of endearment slip hopefully she didn't react to it. She didn't so I was happy I would probably start calling her that all the time. So they know she is mine.**

"**Fine I'll get to know him better" she said. I smiled at that at least she was trying.**

**She grabbed my hand all of the sudden. I looked at her she smiled at me. "Lead the way wolf boy" she said I laughed damn she is going to have fun with this.**

**We walked to Sam and Emily's house. God I remember Paul and Bella used to date a couple years ago oh lord what is going to happen now.**

**We stopped in front of Sam's house. I had to warn her about Emily first. "Sam has his imprint Emily don't stare it bugs him." She looked confused but nodded ok.**

**We walked in Sam and Paul were eating of course. They stopped and stared at Bella. She blushed under their intense stares. I almost growled at Paul when I saw him smiling at Bella I knew they loved each other always but he had to break up with her because of the wolf problem. He took out his frustration in every girl in la push if you know what I mean.**

**I saw comprehension cross Paul's features as he saw mine and Bella's hands linked together.**

**Sam was giving me a weird look. "So um Sam can you explain this shit to me" my angel said to Sam. Sam snapped out of it when she said that. "Oh yeah well lets sit down." **

**We went to sit on the couch. She couldn't find anywhere else to sit so I pulled her down in my lap.**

**She smiled and blushed. God never knew a guys could get a hard on just by looking at a smiling blushing girl apparently you can. What is wrong with me.**

**Paul finally got it that she was my imprint the froze than started shaking. He was getting real pissed he couldn't be near my Bella at the risk of phasing in front of her.**

**We shot up and dragged Paul outside. The moment we hit the tree line Paul phased into a giant Silver wolf.**

**I phased on the fly too so I could try to calm him so did Sam. **

**(italics=Jared, bold underlined=Paul, Underlined=Sam's thoughts)**

**At first in Paul's mind all was red. Than finally I was able to hear his voice.**

**What the fuck Jared why did you do it and on Bella you know I still love her.**

_Dude I am sorry I have always loved her too I can't control it dude remember that_

He didn't listen he growled at lunged at me he got a chunk out of my flank. And mother fucker that hurt like a bitch. I whimpered lowly.

Paul calm the fuck down Bella is watching out the window-Sam yelled mentally.

_Paul please calm down you will find your imprint one day_

He lunged at me again he bit my shoulder and pinned me down. I snapped my jaws at him. He growled at me loudly. I jumped out of his hold and bit his flank.

He whimpered but kept biting and lunging at me. Eventually I just gave up most of the wound were healing already yeah I knew that but they hurt like a son of a bitch. Besides this was only my second time phasing it still felt weird.

I fell down out of exhaustion.

Paul enough you're killing him here- Sam ordered.

I just sat there. With my eyes closed. I heard my Bella come running out yelling at Paul.

I was phased back to human naked on the ground. She kneeled down to me looking at my injuries. She than started shaking out of anger. Oh shit this can't happen to her can it only males can phase oh shit, _shit, _**shit **this can't happen.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her but it didn't work. She than looked at Paul with her teeth clenched she than growled an animal like growl at him.

Than her bones started cracking and rejoining together. Now she knew how painful it was I felt her pain through the imprint.

My Bella than phased into a beautiful dark sandy colored wolf. I think I fell more in love with her now.

I was snapped out of my daze when I saw her ready to lunge at Paul in human form.

Emily ran out and threw us all shorts for us. I slipped them on. "Bells calm down I'm fine" I said from behind her.

She stopped and turned around to look at me. Yep she imprinted on me too. I was actually kinda excited about this.

I came closer to her and ran my fingers through her dark sandy brown fur. She started purring oh god I think I just got a major hard on right now. I smirked at her purring. "Bella I need you to think human to phase back." She closed her eyes focusing on phasing back.

Emily came out again with a red sundress she threw it to me. I caught it easily.

She than was human and naked. I was able to get a quick peek before she noticed.

I ran p to her and threw her the sundress. She pulled it on quickly and looked up at my eyes.

She had love and adoration in them I knew mine were reflecting hers than.

She stood up and kissed me with a new force. I replied back instantly god I am addicted to her taste can never get enough. I pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I love you" I said I didn't care if she didn't feel the same I needed to tell her. She pecked me on the lips than smiled at me her eyes sparkling. "I love you too" she replied back.

Damn I feel like I am on top of the world now. I smiled and picked her up I spun her around. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me deeply.

She than licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I granted it to her eagerly. We both had our mouth opens battling for dominance.

I than heard Sam clear his throat behind us. We stopped and looked at him. "So how the hell is this possible" Sam asked confused.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know maybe I am a freak amongst freaks." I was bored so I started kissing her jaw and neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"Ok please stop that you guys are grossing me out" Paul called out. She jumped out of my grip and went over to Paul. They stared each other down for a second than she hugged him.

"Don't worry it's not your fault." He was surprised at first but than hugged her back. "Don't worry your always my number one bro" she said reassuringly to him.

HE smiled in her hair. Ok now my wolf was getting jealous. She got out of his grip and backed up to me. I held her to my chest.

"So how about we go inside and hear the legends again" Sam called out to loosen the tension. Her stomach growled we all laughed.

"She is officially part of the pack with the appetite" Paul said chuckling.

**a/n: woo I am tired this is the longest chapter ever I liked writing the pack thoughts. I liked this chapter a lot I just got this idea do you think I should do like a story about paul and bella's realtionship and what happened or should I just leave oh yeah and who do you think paul should imprint on Rachel or Kim I haven't decided yet thank u to all the suppoters out there I love yall**


	6. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

We listened to all of the legends and I stayed with Emily and Sam that night. The best thing is Jared was saying there too. When they told me that I was mentally doing a happy dance yeah I know so weird.

After dinner I decided maybe I should talk to Paul we haven't talked in over a year. After I was finished helping Em with the dishes I went out to the living room.

"Hey Paul I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk real quick and talk" I asked looking down at the ground. "Um yeah sure." We went outside and walked through the woods so we were out of hearing distance from them.

We stopped and stared at each other for a couple minutes before he broke the silence.

"So what do you wanna talk about" he said in his cocky bad boy I don't care voice. "Ok Paul if we are going to talk cut the bull shit you can't fool me you know that" I said irritated.

He stopped and looked me in the eye. All of his walls fell down and he looked down to try to hide his sorrow. "Look Paul you know I will always love you" I started out.

"Of course Bell you know I will always love you too but…" he stopped and stared at me with the pain I always saw in his eyes when It was just us.

"But now we are both werewolves and we are both are going to imprint on our soul mates so us is basically a lost cause" I finished for him.

"I know bell and I will never forget you you're the only one who doesn't put up with my shit and you know everything about me." God he was the best and first one I ever had.

"Bell I will always love you remember that oh yeah and if he ever hurts you I will rip his dick off ok just say when and I'll do it for you alright." I laughed at that oh yeah that was typical Paul. "Just to tell you your mom is still a bitch right" I said looking at him. "Yeah she is never talks to me anymore" he said looking down at the ground.

I stepped closer and lifted his chin up. "Paul you should know by now you don't have to hide from me and your mom doesn't know how much she is missing you are the best loyal guy and the world and fuck your mom if she doesn't care because you have a whole family here that loves you to death" I said with tears in my eyes.

Paul than picked me up in a giant bear hug while crying in my hair. God this boy was the best the girl he imprinted on would be so lucky. "It is ok stay strong remember all of us have too stay strong through everything."

"You ready to go back" he said wiping the tears away. I also wiped away my tears too and took a deep breath to calm myself. "yeah lets go" we held each others hands while we walked back.

"You know can't wait to see who it is that you imprint on" I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He snorted and chuckled at the same time. "I don't think I will imprint not anytime soon at least."

"Don't worry it is going to happen sooner or later got it bro" he nodded ok. We let go and walked in the house.

They were all sitting there waiting for us. I smiled at the idea they tried to eavesdrop on our conversation. Paul went to sit in the loveseat while I went to sit in Jared's lap on the recliner.

"So what did you guys talk about" Jared asked breaking the silence. I laughed I knew he was going to say that.

"Well baby that is for me and him to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Sam and Emily all busted out laughing.

He pouted like a little 5 year old I leaned down and kissed his pout away.

"Dude stop pouting it looks stupid and doesn't work trust me I tried" Sam said laughing. I gave him a look saying "what the hell" he just smiled at me.

"Who wants to watch a movie" Emily suggested. "Me" I yelled really loudly. Everyone covered their ears. "Geez babe not so loud remember all of us wolfy hearing." I giggled at their expressions.

"Oh ok me" I whispered lowly. They all laughed at my antics and craziness. I smiled too and joined in laughing.

We ended up watching the orphan and holy shit that was scary that's why I would never take in some orphan because next thing you know they will try to kill you.

I yawned loudly when the movie was over. "Somebody's tired" Jared whispered in my ear. I yawned again and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his chest. "Carry me to bed" I asked quietly to tired.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my new bedroom he set my down on the comfortable king sized four poster bed. He set me down on the bed and was about to walk out.

Aw hell no I just got my mate I ain't going to let him go that easy. I bolted up quickly and quietly crept up behind him. He reached the door reaching for the door knob.

I hugged his waist from behind. I kissed his bare back. "Where do you think you're going I just got you I ain't letting you go anytime soon" I whispered quietly.

He turned around in the embrace and he kissed me deeply. I immediately replied back. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance I eagerly opened my whole mouth for him to explore.

Out tongues danced together in perfect harmony. I didn't even know we got to the bed till I felt him hovering over me.

I flipped him over so I was straddling his torso. I pulled away from him when he whimpered from the lost. I traveled south down to where his neck and shoulder met.

I knew that he wouldn't let me mark him myself because for real wolves it shows weakness in the pack so I might as well blind side him now.

I kissed and nipped at his neck and licked every inch of it. He than caught on to what I was trying. He than flipped us over with him hovering. He growled and oh god what a turn on.

"No way in hell baby" he growled out he could smell my arousal thick in the air.

He than started kissing my chin, neck, and shoulders. I felt him nipping at the place where my shoulder and neck met. He than bit hard at it. I gasped at the sudden pain than moaned at the ecstasy I felt after that. His teeth left my skin he than kissed the spot where he marked me.

I pulled him up in another heated kiss with teeth and tongues. I never felt this much passion in my life I felt the soft moans coming from the back of my throat oh god this is the best.

We both got pulled out of our daze by a bang at the door. We pulled away quickly and looked at the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan get out here now" a gruff voice said from the other side of the door yelled.

**a/n; so guys how do you like it I'm going to be putting up the next chapter of Imprinted tomorrow hopefully oh yeah and I'm going to make a prequel to this not sure about the title yet I will take any suggestions of the title oh yeah and I will be coming up with a covenant/twilight crossover and a vampire diaries/twilight crossover I have a lot of ideas about it but I wanted to ask if you guys would want to read that please review hope you like it**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 together forever

What the fuck was my dad doing back here in la push. I jumped off of Jared and ripped the door open. I saw the man that I feared most of my childhood. And why do you ask that I feared my own dad.

He was secretly a drug dealer he did the drugs too. And when he was high he would hit me like hell.

Even when I didn't do shit at all. Like the one day he sent me to the hospital when I was 10 years old.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework eating my apple at the same time. Mommy had to work late tonight so It was just me and daddy great. He came busting in high and drunk oh god that is not good mixed together. "Isabella where the hell are you" he bellowed out. God all I have to do is keep my mouth shut maybe he won't slap me tonight or punch me in the stomach. He came stomping in the kitchen. "Hi daddy how was work" I asked politely. He didn't say anything and just slapped me hard across the face. I landed on the floor and cracked my head on the hard granite floor. I silently cried to myself. He than kicked me in the pelvis. He grabbed a knife and sliced my wrist. **_

_**Son of a bitch that hurt like hell I don't know what he took today but he was so pissed at me for some reason. He than dragged me by the hair to the foyer he than stomped on my stomach which made me start coughing up blood. I screamed in pure agony our neighbor must've heard me please hopefully they did. He stopped and looked around he than ran outside the backyard into the woods leaving me to die and fucking 10 years old. Sadly I didn't know somehow I got a slit from my chest to my lower abdomen. **_

_**I dragged myself to get outside close to the next door neighbor. I was able to make it to the front yard when I couldn't go any longer. I fell to the ground I saw black spots in my vision. I screamed out as loud as I could. "Please help me" I cried out. They ran out and they saw me the woman asked me what happened. "He was mad need help now please" I moaned out when unconsciousness pulled me into the darkness**_

_**End of flashback **_

"What the hell are you doing here" I yelled shaking slightly. "Your mother called saying you weren't home all day and I don't want you hanging out with these boys." I stared at him like he grew another fucking head.

"What the fuck last time I saw you, you beat the shit out of me and I had to crawl to the neighbors for help before I fucking died and I was 10" I yelled at him pissed off.

Jared growled he didn't know that I guess. "Charlie I think you should leave and never come back you aren't welcome on the reservation ever again" Sam said coldly.

He looked at Sam incredulous. "And if you ever set foot on the res again the council will have to deal with it" Sam said again.

He just left thank fucking god. I kept my calm cool mask up till I heard the front door shut.

Than the tears just came out I needed to punch something really bad. I kicked the door of my bedroom which wasn't good it than almost broke off the hinges.

I started shaking badly. "Who the fuck does he think he is" I yelled out having a temper tantrum.

"Bella outside now" Sam demanded in a grunt. I ran outside to the forest not caring about anything else. The boys followed me out to the forest. I punched the tree quite hard poor tree. "God he almost killed me he wasn't worried about me than now he is all dad of the year I wanna be back in your life I am so sorry" I screeched out. The boys just watched me have my meltdown.

I than felt all of my bones cracking and repositioning in my wolf form. I growled out loudly. I than heard all of they boys phase.

Than all the memories of when he hit me went through my mind. All of the boys growled at the memories.

_(Italics; Bella, Bold; Jared, Bold italics; Paul , underlined; Sam)_

_Why does god hate me so much why does he have to come back here I fucking hate him he is not my father_

**Baby please calm down he is never going to come near you again we all promise**

_**Yeah no fucking bastard is going to touch my sister at all I swear Bells he won't get past us**_

Bella if he comes here again he will get executed by the whole council we would never let him do that to you again now please calm down

I was instantly calmed by their words. I took a deep breath and thought about calming thoughts. I couldn't think about anything. Jared came up to me and nuzzled my neck that felt so good.

I thought about _my _Jared than I instantly phased back to my human form. I was sitting in front of the boys naked on the forest floor. God this is going to take some getting used to.

Sam threw me a yellow sundress I quickly slipped it on. I came up behind Jared and hugged him from behind. "Thank you for everything I don't deserve you" I whispered into his back.

He turned around and hugged me in a vice grip that was comforting. "No I don't deserve you really and it is alright I love you so much already." I smiled up at him. "I love you more really."

I leaned up to kiss him he met me half way. It was a light chaste kiss but than turned into to a full on make out session.

He plunged his warm soft tongue into my mouth. Exploring every inch of my mouth. I felt a moan escape me from the back of my throat.

I responded back and let my tongue explore his soft warm mouth. Oh my god his taste was so damn addicting I can never get enough of it.

I willed myself to pull away from him he whimpered from the lost. "Babe I think we should go inside before we give the neighbors a free live show." We both chuckled at my statement. We walked in Sam and Emily's place holding each other's hand.

Emily than ran over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. "Oh my god Bella I am so sorry he came here" she whispered in my hair. "Thank you so much Em I am glad you care so much."

We all went to bed after eating a snack of course. I was pulling Jared behind me to my room when Sam stopped us real quick.

"Bella tomorrow we are going to go over the basics patrol and everything than we will have a bonfire for you and Jared tomorrow night." I smiled at him I let go of Jared's hand real quick and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Sam you're the best" I whispered to him. He hugged me back we let go of each other. I than dragged Jared into my bedroom and we went lay on the bed.

"I love you Jared for the rest of my life I will never let you go" I whispered to him as he feel asleep. I closed my eyes and was half asleep when I heard him reply. "I love you too bells forever and always."

I fell into a dreamless slumber in the arms of my forever. Oh god tomorrow is going to be a long day of training for both me and Jared.

_(ha you thought I was going to stop there but I might as well write more)_

I got up the next morning and somehow I ended up in the position of straddling Jared god what did I do when we were asleep.

I remember everything that happened last night. Aw whatever I don't care I am not going to let that bastard ruin my life.

I looked at the clock it was 9 am better get him up now. Hmm I got a totally good plan to wake him up. I nudged him. "Jared baby get up please." I knew he wasn't going to move so good thing I had a plan b for waking up the wolf man.

I than started placing kisses all over his chest I looked up at him and saw a slight smirk cross his angelic like features.

Oh hell no he is awake but he is just trying to pretend. I than licked my way up to his collarbone I nipped at it and still didn't get an reaction out of him nothing but a huge smirk.

This would piss him off and also get him to wake the hell up. I went up to the exact same place where I tried to mark him last night. I licked the spot twice.

I had my teeth graze the skin I kept licking it and nipping at it. Than all of the sudden he flipped me over. He growled oh my fucking god that was such a turn on I think I was freaking wet just because he growled.

I smirked up at him. "Nice of you to finally get up baby." He softened after I said. He rolled over to my side. "Sorry I really wasn't going to do it I just needed a way to get you up."

He smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips. I instantly wanted more I deepened the kiss. He thrust his tongue in my mouth I moaned at the taste.

I than started sucking on it and nipping it. He growled softly in the back of his throat.

We kept making out after a while in total bliss. We than heard the front door come busting open. We instantly ran out there to see what was wrong. But we just saw Paul with a weird look on his face.

"Um good morning Paul what's up" I asked crept out a bit by his expression.

"I imprinted today" Paul whispered softly looking at me with a wide smug smile.

_Ha, ha sorry but I had to end there hope u don't mind please don't kill me but YEAH! I finally got Paul an imprint I already have it worked out and ready oh yeah and seriously guys I really want to know if you guys think it would be cool if I did the crossover fan fiction I just want yall's opinion first but yeah hopefully you like it PLEASE REVIEW! _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Really who what is her name" I screeched getting over excited. I started jumping around like a little kid. "Her name is Amanda Thompson she goes to school with us."

Ooh he imprinted on Amanda YAY I like her we used to hang out a lot she was really cool.

"Reallywhedoigettomeether" I said all in a rush. (a/n translation; really when do I get to meet her) "Girl calm down I can't understand you" Paul said exasperated.

But I didn't listen I kept jumping around gleefully like a kid on chrismas. Jared than caught me in mid jump. "Calm down you're giving us a head ache" he said in a calm hypnotic like voice.

I instantly leaned back into him feeling all woozy. "Thank you god I thought I was going to have to slap her." I snapped out of it and yelled HEY!

Sam got up and told us to get ready for training. "God this is going to be great" I said sarcastically. "Oh don't worry when ya'll are done I will have food ready for you guys to eat" Em said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thank you I love you Em you're the best damn thing ever I would be lost without your food" I said smiling at her.

Ok for that compliment you get a special surprise" she said patting my head. "YAY ME" I screamed I think I broke everybody's eardrum but I didn't care.

We went outside for the training. He told us about the patrol schedule now that there is 4 it would be even and me and Jared are patrol partners. I was mentally doing a happy dance.

_(time skip)_

We ran back into the house we could smell the food cooking damn Emily is the best cook in the world I would have to help her sometime. I ran in first and ran into the kitchen where Emily was getting something she turned around and smiled at me. "Need help with anything Em cuz I would love to help you" I said smiling at her genuinely.

I don't know why but Emily seemed like the mother figure I never had in my life. And I would want to do anything to help her out with anything.

"Of course here you can take the muffins out to the boys while I get the rest out." I happily grabbed the plate of blueberry muffins. I put them on the table where the boys were sitting.

They gave me a questioning look. "What I can't help Emily out god she can't do everything she needs help once in a while" they smiled at me. "Yeah we know but she doesn't trust us with the food but she obviously trusts you and you're a wolf to add to that" Paul joked around.

I laughed and slapped him on the back of the head playfully than went back to the kitchen.

Emily was putting food on the counter. I looked at her and smiled widely. "Hey Emily can I talk to you for a sec" I asked nervous. She smiled and nodded yes.

"I know this is going to sound really weird but I wanted to thank you" I said whispering she heard me. "For what" she asked genuinely confused. "For being a mother figure for me I never really had that in my life and I wanted to thank you for being there for me" I said looking at her.

She looked tearful which made tears fall to surface for me. She hugged me tightly I hugged her back and sobbed into her shoulder. "Em I love you like my mother already I'm afraid that if I open up to you that I will get hurt" I sobbed to her letting all my walls down.

"Bella you never have to worry about that we will never hurt you we are your family" she whispered into my hair.

"Thank you" I whispered to her. We pulled away and saw the boys there. Oh god how embarrassing. I quickly turn the other way and wipe away the tears quickly. Jared came up behind me and kissed away my tears. HE kissed me on the lips I instantly felt calm when he held me. "God I am such a girl" I whispered quietly to myself.

"You have the right to be a girl cuz last time I checked I'm not gay so you're genetically a girl tomboy but you have the right to be a girly girl if you want."

I smiled up at Jared and pecked him on the lips I love this boy so much he is the best damn thing.

We than ate all we could which was a hell of a lot. I got to get ready for the patrol 8 to midnight with _my_ Jared. I got a quick shower I came into my room wrapped in a towel I than saw Jared laying in my bed.

He saw me and his eyes widened than darkened in lust. I think I just got wet by his intense stare.

I could tell his wolf was fighting to come out and play. Well too late now my inner she wolf has come out to play now I wanna see how far I can push him.

I walked slowly over to the bed I got down on all fours on it and crawled over to him and stalked him like I was the predator and he was the prey.

I crawled on top of him and straddled his torso. "Like what you see" I purred out to him. He just nodded yes speechless.

I leaned down to him and bit his earlobe hard. I than heard his groan of pleasure that gave me a confidence boost.

I kissed him slowly and passionately. But than he soon took over he flipped us over.

He took over my mouth I knew he's wolf was coming out now. "You know you really shouldn't do that cuz than I won't be able to stop myself."

"I don't wanna stop but I think we should stop because everyone else is outside and they will be able to hear everything you know that right." I placed a kiss on his chest than slid out from under him.

I grabbed a green sundress and went in the bathroom don't wanna get jumped by a ravenous wolf….yet. I got dressed and ran into the room and saw Jared waiting for me.

"You ready for Patrol baby" I asked tucking myself into his side. "If it's with you than hell yeah." I laughed. It was now 7:55 so me and Jared ran out to the kitchen.

"Ok we gotta go patrol now see you guys later" I said as me and Jared ran outside we stopped at the edge of the forest. We turned away from each other and stripped off and phased into our wolf form.

_Looking good babe-Jared_

_Thanks you too-Bella_

We ran the east perimeter on the borderline between Forks and La push. We kept silence most of the time because we kept our head in the game and let our wolf take over.

We never caught a scent of a leech. After 2 hours we started having a conversation.

_You know somehow seeing you be all wolf is kinda turn on-Jared said embarrassingly._

_Thanks babe I love it when you're all wolf man makes me feel hot-Bella_

He looked at me with lust filled eyes. My eyes probably reflected his fully. But we kept running on and on still not stopping keeping focus.

Than at midnight we heard Sam and Paul phase in.

_**Okie dokie you two can phase back me and Paul will take over-Sam**_

_Thanks Sam see you in the morning-Bella_

Me and Jared phased back and took our time walking back to the house. I ended up falling asleep in his arms while we were walking.

_A/n: hey im done for tonight this is a real short one sorry I can't get inspiration tell me what u want me to update next thinking about Imprinted or my other Stephanie Isabella Simms tell me what u think PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning snuggled up next to Jared in my was out cold or so i thought i went to tip toe out of the bed.

I than felt a warm arm wrap a tight around my waist."Where do you think you're going" he muttered into my hair.I giggled silently.

He pulled us under the covers over us and started kissing my stomach going lower and lower with each kiss.

I let out a breathy moan sounding like a porn than traveled down to my started kissing and nipping at my bundle of nerves that got me even more turned on.

His tongue than darted out licking the whole length of me.I moaned louder it was full of need and pure lust. "Oh my god Jared..." i moaned finger than entered me i moaned loudly again in lust.

He pumped in me faster and faster each second.I came all over his fingers i was shaking slightly as i rode out my orgasm.

He took his fingers out of me and licked his fingers than leaned up to me and kissed me roughly on the lips.I could taste myself on him that was more of a turn on.

I got out of the bed as he watched me get to stay in control and not to take me right than and there.

I quickly got dressed in a brown sundress with a floral pulled on his cut off jean shorts.I ran up to him and kissed him pulled back with a growl.

"You really are testing me woman" he hissed out.I giggled i always liked to make guys squirm over me it is funny to watch.I dragged him out to the living room.I saw the other boys and another girl there.

I knew Paul just got here a second ago and Sam and Emily probably heard us but they would not say anything about if we heard them they wouldn't want us to blab about it to the other boys.

"good morning and who is this" i said not recognizing the girl sitting next to had strawberry blonde hair and warm chocolate brown eyes."I'm Amanda" she introduced herself holding out her hand.

I shook her hand eagerly.I leaned over to Paul and whispered to him real quietly so she didn't hear us."Does she know" i asked nodded yes.

"It is so nice to meet you i think you and i are going to be very great friends" i smiled at her widely.

**Jared's POV**

I saw how excited Bella was to meet Amanda and have her in the family."So Bella you're a werewolf too" Amanda asked curious."Yeah me and Jared actually both phased a few days ago" she said sitting on my lap.

"So that must mean you and Jared are soul mates" she asked nodded yes to the question."Just like you and Paul are soul mates" Bella said winking at Amanda when her face heated up.

"Trust me werewolves have extra stamina more than a regular human boy" she said winking again at Paul and of their faces heated up at the innuendo.

Bella's bell like giggle filled the tension filled air which made everyone snap out of it."You guys need to lighten up a bit it was just a joke" she said smirking at them.

After eating a feast of breakfast we all sat around the living room bored to death.

"Hey i got an idea how about we all phase and you girls have to guess which one we are" she said with a huge and the guys clapped her hands jumping up and down.

"Please Jared come on" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes i knew i was a goner after all ran out to the went behind a tree to change away from us.

Me and Sam phased the fastest Paul and Bella followed quickly after us.

**This is going to be fun-Bella**

_**God please don't start screeching again i don't wanna get another head ache-Paul**_

We all laughed loudly in the pack heard the girls come outside we all came out of the trees when they saw us.I was standing tall next to _my _Bella.

"Ok i know the black one is Sam for sure" Emily said rubbing Sam's cheek nodded and went back to phase.

"The gray one is Paul i know" Amanda said smiling nodded and went back to both looked at Bella."You're Bella" they both said at the same time.

She nodded but didn't leave yet."And of course you're Jared" Amanda said smiling widely proud of herself.

I nodded me and Bella both ran back into the woods to phase quickly slipped the dress over her.

She waited for i was fully dressed she ran up to me and kissed me softly on the lips.I smiled softly at her when she pulled was right behind me leaning on my back.I was looking over my shoulder .

"Did i tell you today that i love you" she whispered lovingly to me smiling at me.I am so glad she is happy now and that i am the one who makes her happy.

I remember when we were friends she would pretend to be happy but her beautiful cerulean blue eyes always held a sadness in them that i wished all the time would go away.

Now all that is in her eyes are pure love and adoration for me.I knew my eyes alway mirrored hers exactly.

We walked quietly on the beach together while the other boys went cliff than saw Jacob Black,Embry Call,and Quil Ateara a few yards from us.

Jacob was Bella's cousin and Quil was Bella's third looked ahead at grabbed my hand and we tried to walk the other way before they noticed us.

Too late now."Bella" Jacob called and him were ok but not best friends."Shit" she muttered under her breath.

She turned around and put on a fake smile."Jacob how mice to see you again" she said fake came up to us with the others following.

"So you and Jared how long" Jacob asked way to be subtle hear the sarcasm."Yeah just a few days not long why" she said smiling affectionately at me rubbing my arm calmingly.

He saw our exchange and grimaced to himself."Bella Jared ready to go" Sam yelled from behind looked over at him and smiled smiled at us and nodded.

"Yeah Sam will be there in a sec" I told him turning to Bella."Sorry Jake we gotta go now i will talk to you later" Bella said fake sadness."Bella why are you hanging out with Sam's cult" he asked.

"It's not a cult,you don't get it,don't worry you will find out soon enough,the truth will come out than" she told him looked at her pissed off.

"You know if you go with them you lose your only family" he threatened her.I growled inwardly at how he was talking to than laughed in his face."Jake i have my family and that is Paul,Jared,Sam,and Emily and if you can't accept that than goodbye forever Jacob" she said emotionless.

She grabbed my hand and dragged us over to Sam and was time for Patrol Paul and Bella and Sam walked back to the house while Bella and Paul went to Patrol.

"So you and Bella are going fast" Sam said trying to make conversation."Um yeah why we imprinted on eachother that is how it's suppose to be" i told him in a DUH voice.

"Just don't go to fast i don't want you to get her pregnant now cuz than Emily is going to be begging for one so maybe after we have a child than go at it all you want" he told me dead serious.

Ok that is just we just kept walking silently back to the now what am i going to do for 4 long hours while she's patrolling.

What to do what to do might as well just sleep and eat like usual.

_**An:done this chapter now hope u like it ok so i am starting to write another story it is going to be Paul and Bella also i would like to thank jill909 she is awesome she is writing one of her first stories so go check it out soon it will be really good i will be updating imprinted tonight or tomorrow morning hopefully PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_


	10. dont kill me

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry but I am putting some stories on hiatus**

**It is strictly because I am definitely not sure what to do next in the story**

**Together Forever, Imprinted, Love haunts us, and Imperfect Imprints will be put off for a while I am so sorry I just want to make sure my story is the best it can be and truthfully I have writers block on those stories please don't kill me I still love you all I will update soon**


	11. Chapter 9

Together Forever

**Bella's POV**

Me and Paul we running silently around the border I was in my own thoughts when Paul started talking.

**(bold;Paul **_Italic;Bella _**Bold underline;Sam **_**bold italic;Jared)**_

**Bella do you approve of Amanda-Paul asked quietly.**

That question made me stop in my tracks looking over at him like he grew a second head.

_Um duh why do you think I was so excited to see her I love her-i replied back all bubbly_

**Ok thanks...oh shit i smell leech-Paul said getting in true werewolf mode.**

I smelt around and smelt it too. I than ran the trail that lead to the scent. Paul followed quietly behind me as we sniffed them out. The scent lead straight into a huge clearing.

Me and Paul got there and saw a coven of 7 vampires they were playing baseball wtf since when do bloodsuckers play baseball. This is so weird and jacked up.

I saw them all stop and stare at us. Paul and I both growled out of instinct. I than noticed they had yellow eyes instead of normal red eyes.

_Paul why are they yellow eyed-i asked quietly in my head._

**They are vegetarian vampires they feed on animals-Paul said mentally shrugging.**

I was confused so what does this mean for fuck sake.

**We can't attack them because our ancestors made a treaty remember that-he asked in my head.**

Oh yeah now i remember that I let my stance soften just a little bit. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my head back and let out a loud melodic howl for Sam.

I knew Jared would hear me definitely. I than heard the bloodsuckers ask us a question. "Can you both please phase back so we could talk" the blonde leader said calmly.

I nodded my head and cocked it to toward the trees where they would be coming. They understood me and nodded their ok.

Soon enough I hear both of their heavy footfall nearing us. I saw Sam than Jared come out. I stood my ground and waited for Sam to do something.

**Phase back all of us-he said going toward the trees**

I went to a separate tree away from the boys so they wouldn't see. I phased back and quickly slipped my dress over my head. I turned around and saw Jared and the others standing over there.

I ran over to Jared and grabbed his hand. He looked over at me, smiling happily giving my hand a small squeeze. Sam nodded to us and we all walked out to the bloodsuckers waiting for us.

They saw me and gasped surprised that I was a girl and werewolf. Oh surprise surprise I really don't care I'm fine with being the only she wolf there is.

"Nice to see you again Sam" the leader said stepping in front of everybody else. "Same here Carlisle" Sam said his mouth set in a firm line. "Would you like to introduce us to your new pack members" he asked nodding over to me and Jared.

I didn't wait for Sam to answer. "My name is Bella and that is all you need to know" I said smirking at their faces. i heard that they sparkle in the sunlight.

Hehe that will be my new nickname for them Sparkles. I let out a small giggle which caused everyone to look over at us. "I was laughing at something in my head geez" I snapped at them slightly irritated by their staring.

Jared squeezed my hand encouragingly. I peeked over at him and gave him a small smile that he quickly returned.

"Bella" Sam yelled out catching me out of my dreamy state. "Yes Sam" i asked smiling at him. "Rosalie would like to talk to you real quick" he said pointing over to the blonde haired angel like woman.

I smiled and nodded over to her. I went ahead, she followed me quietly. We walked till we were out of earshot.

"so what do you wanna talk about" i asked sighing tiredly. "It won't take long I just wanted to ask you how do you deal with not being able to have children" she asked desperately curious.

I smiled inwardly. I knew Jared and I would want children but not soon maybe in a year or 2 who knows. "Well it really isn't bad I know I want children eventually but I know I am most likely not ready for children right now neither is Jared also all I have to do is just stop phasing than I could get knocked up anytime especially during mating season" I said the last part jokingly.

"Ok from what I see you must really want children but you can't obviously" i said looking down. I looked up at her smiling friendly at her. "But you have to think in your human life you wanted to have them, but maybe the reason you were changed was because you weren't ready for it not mature enough it is like fate and i know you will survive" I said awkwardly patting her on the shoulder.

She thought about it and smiled at me happy I guess. "Well they way you put it, it makes more sense thank you very much I hope we can talk more even though of our immortal enemy thing" she said looking over at me nervous and jokingly.

"I would like that Rosie you seem cool" I said calling her, her new nickname I came up with. She seemed to nbot mind it because she than hugged me.

Besides the cold stoniness (_is that spelled correctly?) _of her arms and the smell it was oddly comforting. I hugged her back and smiled.

We quickly pulled away and walked back to the others. They stared at us wondering what we talked about we just kept our mouths shut and went back to our families.

Sam tols us the meeting was over so I just dragged Jared along, we phased quickly and ran off back home hungry as hell

* * *

_An;So i finally got something i know it may not be good but it is the best i could think of i hope you like the little friendship between Rose and Bella forming please gimme ur feedback so...REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 10

Together Forever

Jared and Paul were out patrolling, so me and Sam were at his house. I had to find something to do on my own, because Sam and Emily were busy enjoying each other's company. GAW bad time to have supernatural hearing abilities.

I decided to put my ipod on full volume, so I didn't have to hear them. I felt everything fade away as I got lost in the words of Plumb. It was my favorite song by her called manic.

_**She breathes in She breathes outShe wakes upand lays downShe can hardly speakand so she screamsI won't give againbecause she takes so often[chorus]Nothing I say will wash it awayI'm standing in the pouring rainYou say it won't happen againYou're manic, manicThere is a chemical in your brainIt's pouring sunshine and rageYou can never know what to expectYou're manic, manicShe loves youand hates youYou break downShe feels goodShe will bleed from insecurityWhen will she heal from thisI love her still[chorus]She's got everything you wantShe's every little thing you're not, yeah[chorus x2] **_

I didn't realize, that I was singing the chorus at the top of my lungs, with my eyes closed for the full effect. Nobody was here to see if I hadn't lost my mind_**. **_I shrugged my shoulders going back to my ipod. The next song that came on I loved to death.

_**All the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my headRunning through my headRunning through my head(Running through my head)All the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my head Running through my head (Running through my head)This is not enoughI'm in serious shit, I feel totally lostIf I'm asking for help it's only becauseBeing with you has opened my eyesCould I ever believe such a perfect surprise?I keep asking myself, wondering howI keep closing my eyes but I can't block you outWanna fly to a place where it's just you and meNobody else so we can be freeNobody else so we can be freeAll the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my headRunning through my headRunning through my head(Running through my head)All the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my headRunning through my headAll the things she saidAll the things she said(All the things she said)This is not enoughYa Soshla S Uma - Ma!This is not enoughAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAnd I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushedThey say it's my fault but I want her so muchWanna fly her away where the sun and rainCome in over my face, wash away all the shameWhen they stop and stare - don't worry me'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for meI can try to pretend, I can try to forgetBut it's driving me mad, going out of my headAll the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my headRunning through my headRunning through my headAll the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my headRunning through my headAll the things she saidAll the things she saidThis is not enoughThis is not enoughAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she said, she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidMother looking at meTell me what do you see?Yes, I've lost my mindDaddy looking at meWill I ever be free?Have I crossed the line?All the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my headRunning through my headRunning through my headAll the things she saidAll the things she saidRunning through my headRunning through my headAll the things she saidAll the things she saidThis is not enoughThis is not enoughAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she saidAll the things she said. **_

Somehow this song kind of fit me and Jared. He always wanted me and everybody looked at him in pity for how head over heels in love he was with me. But who cares it totally amazing now with me and Jared. I'm so happy with him.

I than heard, Paul and Jared phase back outside in the woods. I grabbed the little band to hold my clothes around my ankle when I phase. I hurried up and bounded out of my room quickly.

I knew Sam was coming out of that room, because he has patrol with me soon. I went into the kitchen, looking for something to eat of course. I grabbed the huge box of pepper jack cheez-its. I sat on the island stuffing them down my face, as the boys came in.

They stopped and stared at me as my legs hung over the counter. I kept snacking right out of the box, like a pig. "Yeah, how did patrol go" I asked with a full mouth of cheez-its.

Everybody was now in the kitchen, watching my feast. They than just started out laughing loudly, at how I looked right now. I frowned, not liking to be laughed at. "What I'm hungry" I said in a jumbled mess. They saw the look of seriousness on my face and stopped laughing at me, before they got me mad.

I frowned deeply, pouting like a 2 year old. Jared came up to me and comforted me. "Calm down babe, we just think you look cute that's all" he said lightly grasping my shoulders.

"Fine whatever" I said clearly, now that I swallowed it all down. I smiled up at Jared and reached up to pull him into a longing kiss. We heard everyone groaning seeing us making out.

I pulled away and looked over Jared's shoulder. "Sam shut up, because you know right after they left for their shift you and Emily locked your bedroom door and never came out while they were gone and Omigod I definitely wished I didn't have supernatural hearing cuz they were pretty loud" I said smiling smugly to myself.

He instantly shut up and went back to what he was doing, as he was as Emily was starting to cook for us. Paul left probably to go hang out with Amanda.

* * *

_Ok so how was this the songs used were manic by plumb and all the things she said by TaTu. Tell me what you think I will finish this up in 4 chapters I'm sorry but it is too hard writing for this story I kinda lost interest and want to get going on all my other stories_


	13. Chapter 11

Together Forever

After having a long nice feats, thanks to Emily. Me and Sam went off to do patrol for the night. I was off in my own, little world, not bothering for the conversation with Sam.

I than ran into a unfamiliar scent, I didn't recognize. It was definitely vampire.

_(Bella=Italics,__** Sam=Bold italics)**_

_Sam come here, there's an unfamiliar scent of leech-I told him catching his attention._

_**I'll be right there Bells, hold up-He replied quickly in his alpha tone.**_

_Hmm…. I'm hungry, maybe I can have pancakes when I get off patrol- I thought to myself trailing off._

_**Bella keep your head in the game, no time for pancakes during patrol- Sam said snapping me out of my weird thinking.**_

He was there right next to me, as we sniffed around, not knowing what the scent was. I don't know but it seemed oddly familiar, somehow

_**Let's go check it out-he said hearing my thought about the scent and how it seemed somehow familiar.**_

We ran, following the trail coming in sight of 2 newborns, obviously noticeable. They looked around hungrily, dying of thirst I bet. I looked at their faces, and saw that it was my old friends Cassidy and Maya. What the hell who could've turned them. The Cullen's are the only vampires that have been around lately.

_**Bella, no calm down we don't know if it was one of them we have to go check with them-Sam said in his serious alpha tone.**_

_We have to kill the newborns either way- I said my inner voice filled with sadness._

_**I'm sorry, but there's no choice, they're a danger to the res-Sam said mentally grimacing. **_

I nodded my big wolf head, I took Cassidy, while Sam took on Maya. We easily tore them apart, ignoring their shrill screams. I cringed, at the sound I heard when we tore them apart, like screeching metallic or something like that.

We phased back quickly to start the fire, to burn their bodies. I got entranced in the fire, as I watched my two ex-best friends, burn into purgatory. I swallowed the lump building in my throat. I just made my first kill as a werewolf, and it had to be my best friend.

_**HOW FUCKED UP!**_

I than realized, one of the Cullen's most likely did it, and turned my friends into these disgusting monsters. I than turned away from the fire and started walking the direction of the border, knowing this was a no-man's land. But Sam quickly grabbed me trying to stop me.

"NO LET ME GO" I screamed, wanting to kill some animal killers. "No Bella you have to calm down first" he said soothingly trying to calm me down. I calmed down after a while, taking deep breaths.

"Now let's go" I said grabbing Sam by his bicep dragging him to the border. He didn't protest, afraid to piss me off even more. So he just let me drag him. They had their house just at the border. I knew the mind reader would hear me yelling mentally.

_YO LEECH ALL YOU GET YOUR UNDEAD SPARKLY ASSES OUT HERE NOW-I yelled directed to the mind reader._

I heard all of them come out through the backdoor. They looked at me and Sam questioningly, and were slightly scared seeing me pissed off as ever. They stood right in front of me, looking all innocent.

"What's going on Sam" Carlisle asked calmly. "Me and Bella found something, that one of you might have caused" Sam said not telling them everything. I stepped up circling all of them. "Have any of happened to bitten anything other than the animals, you said you eat lately" I asked simply getting to the point. "What why do you ask" Esme asked interjecting. "We just had to kill my 2 best friends who seemed to be newborns, and you're the only vampires that have been around lately" I said irritated.

Everybody seemed baffled by this assumption, except penny head. I stopped in front of him, with a cold hard stare that made him cringe back. "Why are you so calm, you out of all them should be freaking over this, telling me that it's bullshit, but you're not, maybe that's the reason you have been hiding away from you're vampire, not just because you're being you're whiny emo sparkly leech self" I said the whole statement taunting him. Trying to get him to crack, and admit he did it.

Carlisle came over to him and stood in front of him. "Edward, you didn't" he said demanding an answer. "Carlisle, why are you asking me, come on you know I would never do anything like that" Edward said trying to lie his way out of this. Carlisle looked over at Emmett and Jasper and nodded. They ran over behind Edward at vampire both grabbing one of his arms.

Holding him to the ground, facing Carlisle. "Edward, say it now" Carlisle demanded growling slightly. "Yes I did, but I found them while hunting, so…." he trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

Carlisle turned around to me and Sam with a grimace across his immortal features. "I'm so sorry, I hope this doesn't start anything we will deal with Edward, than after that we will leave, so we don't cause anymore trouble" Carlisle said hopefulness, looking over at Sam.

"Of course, the problem was taken care of already, we're done here" Sam said in full alpha mode. Carlisle nodded silently going back to the rest of the family as they took care of Edward.

Me and Sam walked off into the woods, phasing wordlessly. We ran back quickly, eager to get back to our imprints. I yawned loudly, when we got back, to the house phasing back. As we walked out the woods, we saw Paul and Jared coming out to greet us, odd I tell you. I went up to Jared and grabbed him hugging him, tightly, clutching his shirt like a lifeline for some odd reason.

"Hello to you too, kitten" he whispered huskily in my ear, chuckling. I pulled back and smiled at him. "I made my first kill today" I said gleefully proud of myself. "Really, damn that is awesome good job she-wolf" Paul said, coming up to me and pulling me in a brotherly bear hug.

"Let's eat I'm hungry" I said yawning as he dropped me on my feet. Everyone agreed as we ran into the house finding food, oh yeah I forgot Emily is probably awake by now.

* * *

_**Ok awesome I will have the next chapter up next week for everyone, I might add an extra chapter to this so I can end it well, It night not end well but I'm sorry there won't be any sequel to this, once these next few chapter are done this story is completely finished**_

_**I will be paying more attention to Stephanie Isabella Simms, since I should be close to finishing it soon, also Another way out and imperfect imprints next on the update list next week. I might put another chapter up for Stephanie Isabella Simms tomorrow or Sunday who knows **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 12

Together Forever

Just like I thought when in the house, when we came in, we saw Emily at the stove. I jumped up and down happy that I would be having food now. I ran up behind Emily, like a little girl, resting my head on her shoulder investigating what she was making.

She stopped cooking, and turned around with a funny look on her face. "May I help you" she asked with a slight mocking tone. "Whattya making" I asked in a funny tone of voice. "Making something, and you really wouldn't care you would out anything in that little belly of yours" she said jokingly patting my flat tummy.

I laughed out loud, as she huffed and turned back to the kitchen. I sighed and went back to the living room to see the boys playing Halo not paying attention to us.

I ran up behind the couch, jumping over it landing soundlessly, not getting their attentions. I watched as Jared and Paul battled each other in the game. Jared than killed off Paul. He jumped up doing a stupid victory dance. "Hell yeah, I smoked your ass" Jared said rubbing it in Paul's face, well not literally but you know what I mean.

I saw Paul starting to get pissed for loosing, I know Paul better than himself and he is a competitive cocky bastard. I crawled over, so I was behind Paul, Jared than knew I was in the room finally.

"Paul calm down, we're in the house, if you need to blow off some steam go out for a run" I whispered silently to him, trying to get him to calm down. He stopped shaking after taking a few deep calming breaths. I stood up in front of Jared blocking his view of Paul.

""Honey, I don't want you to get hurt or anything, so I'm telling you never do that to Paul you know he easily get's pissed off" I said smiling slightly. "No offense to you Paul" I said waving my hand behind me in his direction.

"Yeah I think I have definitely learned that" he said with an awkward tinge in his voice. I than noticed nobody had their attention on us anymore, so I took Jared's hand.

He looked at me curious. I just shot him a seductive saucy smile his way dragging him to _our _bedroom. Ok now why I am starting to get all possessive with him or something.

We went into the room, I shut the door right behind us. Jared must've got why we were in here for, because the moment I turned back around from closing the door he attacked my lips hungrily.

His tongue prodded my lips silently asking me the unspoken question. I opened my mouth up for him to explore around. I turned us around, and pushed him down on the bed, which caused a deep low throaty moan come from the back of his throat that turned me on even more.

I sighed into the kiss, happily, I than heard the tumbling echo of footsteps going to the kitchen. The food must be done now. I pulled away, as my stomach rumbled loudly for Jared to hear. He heard them going into the kitchen, so we pulled away and walked out together hand in hand to the kitchen.

I smiled widely, at the smell of food. It was my favorite, she had chocolate chip muffins with blueberry pancakes made for all of us. "Omigod Emily I love you" I screeched, lunging at Emily pulling her into a big bear hug, wolf style.

"God please don't kill my imprint" Sam said quietly behind me. I set Emily down on her feet, she seemed a little dizzy, so I made sure she was firmly set on her feet. I than turned around laughing at Sam's face. "Oh come on Sam I can't kill Emily she is the mama wolf of this whole pack we wouldn't live without her delicious food to keep us full" I said stating simply.

Sam smiled at my statement completely forgetting about what he just happened with Emily and I. I smiled happy that everybody just went to eating. I sat down next to Jared and saw Emily standing there watching us. "Well sit down Emily we don't bite" I said jokingly smirking at her.

She looked at me surprised, and Sam took that moment to pull her in his lap, which earned a soft gasp from her. "You're always welcome to eat with us, never think you can't" He whispered in her ear, kissing her scars lovingly. "Aw you guys are so cute" I said with a mouth full of muffin. They all looked at me and busted out laughing, I could even hear Emily laughing her butt off in Sam's lap as she turned the other way covering her face.

At first I didn't realize what they were laughing at, till I realized I still had a mouth full of muffin when I said that. I slapped my mouth shut, chewing my muffin furiously embarrassed. I washed the rest of my muffin down with the huge glass of milk I had right beside me. Paul stopped eating and stared at me.

I put the empty glass down and looked at him questioningly. "What" I asked irritated by his staring. "That was mine" he said pointing to the empty glass like a 5 year old snitch. I looked at him puzzled. "Now are you sure about that, are you sure you're not loosing it" I asked trying to confuse him so he doesn't chase me around in human or wolf form.

"Yes it was right near my plate if you didn't notice now I have nothing to drink" he fired back pouting like a little toddler. I didn't want to deal with his pouting the whole day, so I jumped up out of my chair with an exasperated sigh going into the kitchen looking through the fridge.

I than saw what I was looking for. I grabbed one out of the six pack, sighing happily. I walked back to the table standing behind Paul's chair. I set the beer can down with a loud slam. "There something for you to drink and don't deny I know you drink on a regular bases so drink up buddy" I said exasperatedly plopping myself gracelessly in my chair next to him.

"Why did you go in my stash" Sam asked whining. I looked at him with a DUH expression. "Sam you're a 20 year old man that is like head of the council and you have to be in charge of hormonal teenage werewolf boys and one hormonal bitchy teenage girl, how could you not drink" I stated out with a straight expression.

Sam thought about it and went back to eating his food without another word.

_TBC

* * *

_

_Ok so I fnished this chapter for it will finish it very soon. Imperfect imprints next on the schedule than a new start. I will finish Together Forever (this story) and work close to finishing Stephanie Isabella Simms, get a move on with Love Haunts Us and Another way out_

_Also I will start working on the Sequel to Imprinted so I will have it ready by January when I post it_

_Please tell me what you think about this chapter, sooo…. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_p.s. btw i never take a break i am always writing for you guys i hope ur thankful  
_


	15. Chapter 13

_Ok so one final chapter and I know this is very short time period and all and the story might be a little to slow and all and since I have only one more chapter after this I will speed it up._

_This is now 4 months later, Embry and Jacob have phased, Embry has imprinted on Romy Mendez (a random OC I just thought of), and Jacob imprinted on Leah Clearwater Jared and Bella are about to graduate in 2 weeks, oh yeah nothing important happened over this duration of 4 months. Anyway enjoy the story

* * *

_

I sighed sleepily in the middle of A.P. English right next to Jared. Turns out the yawn was louder than I thought it was. But the teacher knows it is nothing new, ever since I phased I honestly haven't been getting that much sleep.

Now Sam wants us to be on the extra look out since there has been suspicious vampire activity and a odd trail we tried following but lost it as soon as we found it. We know it is the one red head that won't leave us alone, it is just her and no one else which is odd.

Anyway back to now in class. Me and Jared kept our hands intertwined under the desk, not able to be away from each other. I felt my mind start to drift off as my eyes drooped close on accident.

My mind went completely blank for one second, as I fell into my personal dream world. I than was in a unfamiliar scene. It was me at 13 years old, standing in the woods all on my own during the winter, it was so cold than I was able to see my own breath in the air.

I than heard a loud shuffle come from a direction, I quickly whipped my head around trying to see who it was. But no one was there, than there was a swoosh of wind behind me, I froze in fear feeling something come up behind me. No matter if I tired to move or not, my muscles were locked in place, making me currently disabled to do anything.

Than, a streak of sandy a blonde ponytail, pale white and blood red eyes, came up in front of me and bit into the side of my right shoulder violently drawing my blood. I screamed out instinctively, trying to break free. I than felt a fiery burning painful sensation spread through me.

He laughed sadistically pulling back watching me wither in agony. After another minute he sighed heavily and went back to my shoulder, making a sucking motion sucking something out of me, not my blood for sure.

I than passed out on the cold winter grounds of the forest. I felt myself jolt awake by the sound of the shrill screech of the dismissal bell to leave the class. Jared was standing there right in front of me with a worried look on his face. I sighed heavily, still filled with sleep.

"Come on, we're definitely not going to class today with that look on your face" he said smirking slightly, grabbing my hand helping me get up from my seat. I sighed letting him drag me out through the now empty corridors of our school.

We than ended up out in the slightly humid warm air of the summer that was coming very soon. "So you wanna tell me what that little nightmare was in class" he asked timidly not wanting to get me mad. I smiled a small reassuring smile nodding silently.

"Wait hold up a minute" I said putting up one finger to pause him. He stilled putting all his attention onto me. I pulled down the sleeve f my shirt off my right shoulder feeling around it. I than felt it, the 2 crescent shaped moons that were colder than usual. I choked visibly, terrified. I never remembered it, what the fuck how is that possible.

Jared saw the scar and his eyes widened visibly. "How did that happen" he asked uncomfortable. "I never knew I had it till today" I said grimly. "How did you find out" he asked confused. "That was what the dream was about, me getting bitten when I was 13 when you guys found me in the woods that day" I said staring up at the murky depressing sky surrounding us, matching my exact mood.

"I remember that day I was actually scared for you, when you didn't wake up soon enough" he said reminiscing back 4 years ago when we were both just going through changes normal changes like humans. Than we soon started changing in unnatural non-human changes, it scared us. Anyway back to now enough with the weird rambling shit.

"Can we forget about this and go home" I said with a small pout, that he could never say no to. He nodded wordlessly, not bothering to put up a fight with me. We both shot up and ran out to the woods, phasing entirely in two seconds flat. We ran fast through the woods, racing each other.

(_Bella,_**Jared)**

_Betcha I can bet you to the house-I said giggling gleefully_

**Yeah right you're on baby-he said with a mental smirk**

_Race ya, whoever wins the loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do for the rest of the school year-I said deviously_

**You're on-He said chuckling to himself**

We ran quickly speeding through the woods, trying to beat each other. I felt my legs bring me just a centimeter ahead of him ,which made him speed up trying to not get beat by me. I knew Emily's house was just about a quarter of a mile away from where we were. We both pushed ourselves equally faster trying to win.

All of the sudden I was right in front of him leading us to the house. I reached the edge of the woods and stopped there panting like a real dog in the heat. He sighed angrily not liking getting beat by his own girl.

_Told ya I was going to win, now you have to be my slave for the next two weeks- I mentally told him smirking_

**Babe you should know by now I'm your slave any day of the week 24/7-He said cheekily**

I didn't bother with anymore words and quickly phased on front of him, slipping my shorts and tee shirt back on again. By the time I was finished getting dressed he was just phasing back.

He quickly slipped on his shorts as I just stood there and waited for him to hurry his ass up. "Ok miss impatient I'm done happy" he said sensing my impatience in the air. "Yes very happy now let's go in I'm hungry" I said grinning from ear to ear, grabbing his hand dragging him in the house to the kitchen.

* * *

_Sorry if this isn't good PLEASE REVIEW! The final chapter will be up this weekend and just to warn you it will most likely end in the worst place possible I know I am ahead of the schedule I put up on my profile but who cares bye love yall_


	16. Chapter 14 last chapter

Together Forever

We were all currently running patrol, looking for any vampire trail. Everyone freaked out when they found out that I was actually bitten by a vampire before. But soon after a while they let it go and moved on with life.

Well that's to hard for me to do. Everytime I look at my shoulder I see the mark of the enemy which makes me feel like I'm not a good werewolf. For letting the enemy in and bite me. My ear suddenly pricked at the sound of the wind swooshing. We all stopped together, sniffing around for any vampire. There was more then one right here with us now.

We followed the trail as quietly as we could so they didn't hear us. We soon started running when they were in plain sight. They took us out to the clearing where we usually killed all the vampire we caught.

I looked at the four of them standing in the center with a different evil, creepy sadistic smirk on all of their faces. I than saw _him, _my muscles locked in place instinctively. He was the one that bit me, scarred me for life.

His sandy blonde hair ponytail was now cut off into a buzz-cut.

* * *

(_Bella,__** Jared, **_**Paul, ****Sam, **Embry, _**Jacob, **__**Quil)**_

**Bella what's wrong-Sam asked worried about my frozen form**

_Him….. It's him, the one that….-I whimpered out not able to finish my sentence_

_**Baby come on we can kill them easily 4 against 7-Jared said trying to get me to move by nudging me slightly with his muzzle**_

_**Come BB you can do this kill that son of a bitch for what he did to you-Jacob came in trying to get me pissed knowing I fought my best than**_

I felt a growl resonate deeply in my chest, as I bared my teeth at them. The rest of us did the same thing, as they prepared to lunge at each one

* * *

I lunged quickly at the blondie ripping a good chunk of his shoulder off. He growled angrily, and threw me off of him. I fell to the ground hearing a little crack of my spine, I whimpered lowly not wanting the leeches to hear me. I quickly jumped back up and lunged at him again ripping his right leg cleanly off his body. I smirked as I heard the metallic screech of the other vampires being torn apart by the boys. I quickly jumped up, so I was on all fours taller than him, more now that he was missing a leg.

I shot down to his level and literally bit his head off. I knew once that was off, I didn't have to worry about him anymore. But I still wanted to have my fun. I pounced on his mangled form and started ripping his body piece by little itty bitty piece.

I soon knew there was nothing left to rip so I phased to my human form quickly slipping on my shorts and tank top. I looked over and saw all the boys were phased back and waiting for me to be finished so they could start the bonfire for the leeches.

I smirked to myself, but than frowned, I have to carry all of this over to where all the other pieces were. I sighed and started dragging them with my foot, not wanting to bend all the way down, because honestly my spine still hurt like a botch from that toss he did.

I eventually got all the pieces over to the others, and they laughed at how I was acting. Sam soon started the bonfire and we watched as they all burned into ash. I broke the silence, with a loud yelp of victory. Which caused everyone to break out into happiness and victory at the same time. Embry, Jacob, and Quil were all acting normal like regular teenagers. Paul came up to me, and pulled me into a victory brother hug, he swung me around a couple times, than put me down with a kiss on the top of my head.

Sam did the same right after them, smiling happily at how good I did with killing the vampire finally. Soon after that left Jared. He pulled me into his embrace, resting his chin on top of my head, as his face broke out into a big goofy grin. I lifted my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

He leaned down, waiting for me to lean in also. I quickly complied to him and met him halfway into a passionate kiss, as we both held each others face close to the kiss. I pulled back with a big happy loving grin.

"I love you" I whispered up to him slightly shy. "I love you too" he replied back instantly with a bigger smile. "Forever" we both said at the same time promising nothing will ever tear us apart. Than the chorus of loud AWW came from the boys behind us who were watching our little romantic scene. This is my happy ending

* * *

_Aw this is so sweet I'm so happy that I stuck to this and was able to finish it, this is officially over nothing else will be involved in this, sorry but I have other projects to work on but I hope you all loved this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stephanie Isabella Simms will be the one next in line to be finished than I have no idea what else will be finished but I will be start writing all my upcoming stories for next year. PLEASE REVIEW the final chapter it would mean so much to me, I love everyone who always reviewed this story _


End file.
